


Path to Isolation

by sailorartemis



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adam is surprisingly nice but like in an evil way, Angst, Multi, Slow Build, yikes there's a lot of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorartemis/pseuds/sailorartemis
Summary: The Raven and Cinder fight never happened.Adam never surrendered.Team RWBY didn't stay reunited.---In the commotion Weiss is captured. Where she's taken, they don't know. But there's something Weiss doesn't know either.She doesn't know who she is.





	Path to Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> woah my first RWBY fanfic  
> Here are some things I'd like to start out with:  
> 1\. Very sorry about some of what's going to happen in this  
> 2\. The ships are just a subplot for more development  
> 3\. I really love it when you leave comments! They really inspire me to keep writing~  
> 4\. Each chapter is named after a different RWBY song, but not all songs will be used

 

_ It starts, with the unexpected loss of something dear. _

_ The warmth that comforted and cradled just disappears. _

 

The smoke cleared. And all that was left was them. No villains, nobody. Just the eight of them. Wait, no.

 

_ Seven. _

 

A voice piped up from the middle of the room and a certain faunus’ cat ears folded over.

 

“Weiss?”

 

Ruby looked around the great hall. She was nowhere to be found. Just a puddle of blood where she had been impaled by the ruthless fall maiden.

 

“Jaune, I thought you were with her,” Yang chimed in, an obvious expression of concern plaguing her face. She almost felt betrayed. How could she have disappeared so suddenly while under the watch of someone else?

 

“I was!” Jaune was just as distraught as the rest and it was easy to tell. “I-I just...Something pushed me off of her and then she was gone.” He sighed. He hadn’t meant for this to happen. It wasn’t his fault, and deep down he knew that, but he couldn’t help but feel guilty.

 

“So what do we do?” Blake asked, ears still folded in a display of sadness. So soon after the team had been reunited, it had been torn apart. By who, they didn’t know. Had she left on her own? No, she was far too injured. Somebody had to have taken her.

 

“Cinder,” Ruby muttered. Their enemies were gone. There was no doubt in the younger girl’s mind that the villains had to have taken her. “It was them. It had to be.” There was a tone of sadness in the girl’s voice. How else was she supposed to react to losing one of her best friends?

 

“We can’t exactly go after them. We don’t know where they are,” Nora offered, shrugging softly. Ren nodded as the two walked toward the rest of the group.

 

They were all beaten and bloodied after their respective battles. Oscar and Qrow had been in the vault, confronting a now revealed Spring Maiden Raven. Ilia and Sun entered the room, looking defeated. Their plan against the White Fang must not have worked, Blake noted.

 

“Ilia.” Blake walked towards them, frowning in concern. “Did it…?”

 

“No,” she responded, looking away from her black haired friend. “Adam got away. We lost him in the commotion.” She felt defeated. All the effort they had gone through and this was it? They lost him? But the police were still searching. She couldn’t lose hope yet. She clenched her fists. “This isn’t the end, Blake. We’ll get him.”

 

Blake frowned. All the villains were gone, along with one of her closest friends.

 

_ And there was nothing they could do. _

 

\---

 

_ And in its place there’s nothing, just an endless empty hole. _

_ The light that showed the way is gone and darkness takes control. _

 

She woke up in a dark room. Her first thought was noting how nice her blankets were. Someone must have taken good care in tucking her in.

 

But she was confused. Where was she?

 

Weiss pulled herself out of the bed. The room was dark and appeared to be some sort of cell. She took a look at her attire, she was dressed in a simple white nightgown. Huh, she didn’t remember putting this on.

 

Come to think of it, she didn’t remember much. She began running through facts in her head. Her name was Weiss Schnee. Her favorite color was a pale blue. And the last thing she remembered was….

 

Well, she couldn’t recall any memories. Not any specific ones at least. Just blurs of knowledge, basic things about herself. 

 

“You’re awake.”

 

Weiss turned to the barred door, eyes squinting as she struggled to see who was standing there. Cinder Fall. She recognized her, but she didn’t know from where.

 

“Where am I?” She asked, tilting her head sideways.

 

“That’s...unimportant.” Cinder took a moment to unlock the room’s door, opening it and stepping inside. “What’s important is that you’re okay. I was worried you’d be too hurt to walk.” She observed her silently. “Are you feeling alright?”

 

“I guess…” Weiss crossed her arms, frowning as she looked away from the taller woman. “I’m just really confused. I can’t seem to remember...well, anything.”

 

“You remember your name, don’t you?” She asked. It appeared to Weiss as though a small, yet evil smile was forming on the woman’s face. No, it had to be her imagination.

 

“Well, yes-”

 

“That’s all that matters for now.” She walked into the room, taking a seat on the bed. “Sit, child.” Weiss sat down next to her, hands folded in her lap. “Everything will come back to you with time.”

 

“If you say so,” she responded, voice nearly silent. Something about this woman just rubbed her the wrong way, even though she seemed so kind. But something was wrong. All of this was wrong. She could feel tears swelling up in her eyes. She could list countless names off the top of her head but couldn’t tell you their personalities, relation to her, or anything of the sort. She didn’t have a single memory that she could recall.

 

She barely even knew who she was.

 

Cinder noticed this and frowned. “What’s wrong, snowflake?” Snowflake? Somehow that nickname sounded familiar. She didn’t know from where and somehow that just made it worse.

 

“I don’t know anything,” she choked out between tears. Yes, she knew the basics, but everything else seemed to have disappeared.

 

“That’s why I’m here,” Cinder responded, wrapping an arm around the poor girl. “I know it’s hard, but you have people to take care of you.” People to mold you, she would say had she not been trying to hide her intentions. They had the perfect blank slate in front of them and it was time to form her into something new. Something powerful. And Cinder couldn’t wait.

 

Weiss cried for a while longer. Cinder just held onto her, as disgusted as she was with taking care of a bawling, moody teenager. But this was the new job Salem had given her and she planned on obeying.

 

“There, there, child.” Cinder patted her back as the girl’s crying began to subside. “Come now, would you like to meet the others?”

 

The others? She hadn’t really thought much about her predicament, too caught up in her lack of memories to think about it. She nodded softly and Cinder stood the two of them up.

 

“Perhaps you should get dressed first. It seems like you’re the kind of person who would like to make a good first impression.” She gestured to a small armoire in the corner of the room. “I’m sure you’ll find clothes to your liking in there. They were picked out especially for you.”

 

Weiss looked through it as Cinder left. There was only one outfit inside. Stylish enough, she noted. She put it on, looking down to admire it. There was a pair of black heels inside that she put on, thankful she wasn’t barefoot anymore. The armoire had contained a dark blue gown which was rather tight fitting, and a small ribbon wrapped around the waist. She noticed a familiar looking tiara in the armoire, but she couldn’t put her finger on where she recognized it from. Sighing softly, she pulled her hair up into a centered ponytail with a bun at the base. She placed the tiara into the bun.

 

She exited the room, smiling at Cinder as she stepped outside. “Stunning,” the dark haired woman complimented, to which Weiss smiled once more. “Follow me,” the woman commanded and Weiss obeyed. They walked throughout what seemed like a palace. Weiss stared in awe at everything around her. 

 

“This place is so...so beautiful.” 

 

Cinder smirked, putting a bit of a sway in her step. “You live here now. You’ll get to see it everyday.” She lived here? Weiss couldn’t remember living her before.

 

“Have I always lived here?” She asked, still looking out the large windows at the barren, yet beautiful landscape that lay outside.

 

“It’s...complicated.” Cinder left it at that and Weiss didn’t question it. Cinder didn’t seem like the kind of woman who enjoyed being questioned.

 

They made their way through windowless corridors, then through ones with windows so big you could see the entirety of the moon in the sky, then through other rooms like the training area. Weiss knew she had never seen this place before. It didn’t look familiar to her at all. Cinder led her to what looked like a sort of conference room, and at the table sat faces that she didn’t recognize.

 

One in particular caught her attention. A pale white woman with deep red veins running across her arms and face. She seemed...ethereal. Cinder took a seat amongst the others at the table. Weiss didn’t quite know how to introduce herself. Or if she should introduce herself. She stood there for a few awkward moments before finally speaking up.

 

“I’m Weiss Schnee.” She smiled nervously. “It’s a pleasure to meet you all.”

 

“We know who you are, Weiss.” The white woman narrowed her red eyes at her, though relaxed after a second and smiled. “It’s a pleasure to meet you as well. Please, take a seat. We have much to discuss.”

**Author's Note:**

> New chapters every few days!


End file.
